Yavin
|coord=P-6 |distance=40,500 light years |lengthday=24 standard hours |lengthyear=4,818 standard days |class=Gas giant |diameter=198,500 km |atmosphere=Toxic |climate=Hostile (chemical and magnetic storms) |gravity=Heavy (400% standard) |terrain=Gas giant |water=0% |interest=*Yavin Station *GemDiver Station *Achtnak Turbine Station |species=Floating Gasbag Creatures |otherspecies=None |language=None |government=None |population=None |cities=None |imports=None |exports=Corusca Gems |affiliation=*Infinite Empire *Galactic Republic *Galactic Empire *New Republic *New Jedi Order *Yuuzhan Vong empire *Galactic Federation of Free Alliances}} Yavin, also known as Yavin Prime (Yavin pronounced: YAH-vin), was a bright red gas giant in the Gordian Reach sector (part of the Bright Jewel Oversector). Description '' approaches Yavin.]] It was located on the backward Gordian Reach, a hyperspace route from which the sector got its name. Yavin was best known for its moon, Yavin 4, which was the location of the Rebel Alliance's base prior its discovery and near destruction in the Battle of Yavin. Of its overall total of 26, Yavin had two other moons that were habitable; Yavin 8 and Yavin 13. Yavin's atmosphere was made up of thick clouds swept about by violent, hurricane-force winds. Any craft that entered the atmosphere without benefit of a tracking beacon would quickly become lost, its pilot disoriented by the buffeting winds. It was believed these storms lasted all the way to the surface without letting up. The immense atmospheric pressure was also something to contend with, and could easily crush an unprotected ship. It was for these reasons that Yavin was chosen as the initial location for disposing of the Imperial Sun Crusher superweapon. However, the Sun Crusher's superstrong hull proved resistant to Yavin's dense atmosphere, and was quite space-worthy when later recovered by Kyp Durron. History .]] The Yavin system was conquered by the Rakata during the reign of their Infinite Empire, but later abandoned. After the Great Sith War, Yavin Station orbited the planet and was used for corusca gem "fishing" until it blew apart in 3956 BBY and crashed on Yavin 22. Shortly after the Battle of Yavin, Baron Orman Tagge constructed Achtnak Turbine Station, hidden within the gas giant, from which he launched TIE attacks on Massassi Station; Achtnak was destroyed by Luke Skywalker. Lando Calrissian later established GemDiver Station in the giant's orbit, for the "fishing" of corusca gems. GemDiver Station was attacked by the forces of the Shadow Academy. During the Yuuzhan Vong War, the Yuuzhan Vong took Yavin along with the rest of the Yavin system in 26 ABY following the capture of the Jedi Praxeum. Appearances *''Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 4: Death of a Dark Jedi'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 5: Sith Secrets'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 2: The Battle of Coruscant'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 3: The Trial of Ulic Qel-Droma'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 6: Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' * * *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' * * * *''Star Wars: X-Wing'' *''Death Star'' *''Empire 9: Darklighter, Part 2'' *''Empire 12: Darklighter, Part 3'' *''Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Empire 11: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell, Part 2'' *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Droids 8: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book III'' *''Empire 15: Darklighter, Part 4'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin!'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils!'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World!'' *''Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search!'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt'' *''Untitled Pizzazz Star Wars Story, Part I'' * *''Death Star Pirates'' *''Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Rebellion 12: Small Victories, Part 2'' * *''Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Leader 1'' * *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' * *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights'' * *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' Notes and references Category:Galactic Alliance-aligned planets Category:Gas giants Category:Infinite Empire planets Category:Jedi-aligned planets Category:New Republic-aligned planets Category:Gordian Reach planets Category:Galactic Republic planets Category:Separatist-aligned planets Category:Sith-aligned planets Category:Yavin system